


In My Dreams You Cradled Me In Darkness

by Rirren



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: Newt finds what is left of Credence Barebone.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	In My Dreams You Cradled Me In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binary_Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/gifts).



"Hello, Credence."

The Obscurus, swirling angrily in its habitat, shivered into spikes at Newt's voice, before settling down, smoke rotating slowly like the stripes of Jupiter.

"You don't feel like changing yet?" asked Newt lightly. 

The Obscurus gave no answer. Newt hadn't shown any of his doubts, but in truth he couldn't help worrying that this was all that was left of Credence. That somehow this Obscurus had survived without its Obscurial host. Records were so scant it was difficult to determine what was actually true, and Credence had been so much more powerful and older than most cases. 

Newt had found what was left of Credence several days ago. The tiny wisp of smoke had been drifting in a dark corner in the subway, barely even reacting when Newt had conjured a barrier around it. He had carried it gingerly back, afraid the slightest movement might snuff it out forever. After some time in a new habitat in his suitcase, that wisp had grown into a roiling mass of darkness. But it had not transformed back into Credence.

With no other ideas, Newt had done the first thing he did with his creatures—get it used to his presence.

"That's all right," he said, and pulled out a self-assembling desk from his pocket before setting down the potions and herbs he'd need. "I'm just going to do some work here. See? Nothing to worry about, don't pay me any notice."

He got on with creating the various concoctions for the day—a potion for the Runespoor's cough, alchemized blood for the Nogtails, milk for the new Marmite young, and more. He talked softly as he did so, about whatever came into his head. It wasn't the words that were important, but the tone, gentle and nonthreatening. 

—said they had seen dolphins off the ship, but if you just look above the tail fin it had the distinct scale pattern of a Hippocampus. It's not impossible to tell the difference. Like I said to Trelawney, you just need to pay atten—

Newt glanced as he was in the motion of reaching over for the jar of shrivelled murtlap roots, and his words trailed off.The Obscurus had drifted to the ground, the shadows pulling together to form a hazy representation of a person sitting with their arms around their knees.

"Credence?"

His voice broke the spell, and the shadows exploded outwards, hitting the barrier and swirling furiously, all humanoid form lost. Newt stared, before deliberately turning back to his work as if nothing had happened, completely belying the excited beat of his heart.

Over the next several days Newt continued working inside Credence's habitat, keeping an eye on the Obscurus from the corner of his eye. It was unsettled in the mornings when he arrived, but would gradually calm down when hearing Newt speak. Occasionally it would drift closer, its form stretching out to a normal human height—a shadowy presence watching him work.

One day he looked up and found the Obscurus as close as the spell would let it, the shadowy form of a hand pressed up against the barrier, and reached the riskiest decision he'd ever made in his life.

He stood up slowly, shushing the Obscurus when it shrunk back, twisting anxiously.

"Credence. Ssh, it's okay." 

He raised his hand, watching carefully and keeping his body language relaxed, and waited until the Obscurus settled down. 

"I feel like we've come to understand each other," said Newt. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help you. And I think you don't want to hurt me either, do you?"

The Obscurus rotated slowly, then elongated its form, until it almost mirrored Newt—a shadowy oval of human size. Newt couldn't help the upward twitch to his mouth, despite the nervousness he felt. There was still the barrier around the habitat. If anything happened to him his suitcase would be delivered to his brother and his creatures would be safe.

"I'm going to remove the barrier." The surface of the Obscurus fizzled slightly, and Newt felt sweat beading on his upper lip. "I trust you, Credence."

He swept his hand and dispelled the shield in one wordless spell. The Obscurus shivered once, shadows flaring out, and then exploded outwards. Newt dropped to his knees, arms covering his head, a rush of sound and darkness rushing past him. He couldn't even get his bearings enough to grab his wand, too dizzy and disorientated to do anything but crouch there and wait for it to be over.

Eventually the storm faded down and he lifted his head. The Obscurus was swirling angrily in the corner of the habitat. For a moment Newt considered casting a barrier spell again, but he still wanted to give Credence a chance. He sat up and held out his hand.

"Credence? I'm not going to get angry." He waited a moment, but the Obscurus just hovered sullenly. "Come here, please."

He waited, exhaustion weighing down his whole body, but held his hand steady. The Obscurus twisted tightly, shadows dancing on its surface, then spun outwards, expanding a little. It hovered for a while, then moved closer, the inner motion of darkness speeding up then slowing down as Newt made no move. Like this, slowly, one step at a time, the Obscurus moved towards Newt. Finally, when it was close enough, a tiny tendril reached out, and touched Newt's outstretched hand. It was soft and also prickly, like the barbs of feathers. The tendril wrapped around his index finger, and then gingerly, more of the mass moved forwards until his hand was completely hidden under softly swirling darkness. His skin tingled and he laughed out of pure relief.

"Yes, very good. I knew you could do it, Credence."

He lifted his other hand and brushed the Obscurus, smiling as another tendril reached out and wrapped around it too. This time the shadows split, forming five tendrils that threaded between his fingers like a human hand. He was possibly the first person to touch an Obscurus without dying, and more than that, was actually communicating with it.

The stuttering black cloud moved closer, edging into his lap like a kitten wanting pets, and Newt found himself with his arms around the Obscurus. It was like holding lightning in his hands, raw and powerful but also vulnerable.

"I'm sorry they hurt you."

He stroked his hands through shadows, and felt it shiver. It moved closer, pressing against his body and squeezing out, wrapping around his back—a liquid smoke version of a hug. His torso was encased in shadows, and then it expanded, swallowing up his arms, his legs. He froze, managed a "Credence?" between dry lips, and then he was engulfed in darkness.

He shut his eyes, locking his body against the instinctive impulse to Apparate out of there. But several seconds later and he was still there, still alive. He opened his eyes. Darkness pulsed, moving slowly in front of his eyes.

"Credence?" he ventured.

He felt something around his torso, a squeeze like a response. It was strange—usually he found hugs uncomfortable, but this was something different. Perhaps it was because he didn't have human eyes staring at him, judging him, finding him lacking. But this was one of his creatures, and he understood them. They were often better than people.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something slip underneath the collar of his shirt, tickling the skin underneath. A second later the top button pinged off. 

"C-Credence, I'm not sure that's—" Heat flushed to his cheeks as the dark tentacle continued to move downwards, pinging the rest of his shirt buttons off. "This really isn't appropriate, I—"

Finally his shirt lay gaping open, his chest exposed. The tendril of darkness split, moving across his chest, smooth firm touches that left his skin sparking with energy. Newt swallowed, wriggling to relieve the pressure in his trousers. 

Then he felt something squirming underneath his belt and he gasped.

"I—are you sure, Credence?"

He had thought they were getting on better, but usually spending more time with him led people to conclude he was fine as a friend but nothing more. He couldn't understand how the same hadn't happened with Credence. The dark tendril hovered there, neither moving away nor continue. Newt blushed.

"Ah, yes, please continue."

At his words the spike of darkness shot inside, squeezing him before unbuttoning his trousers. At the same time he felt touches all across his body, tickling and teasing him and pulling his clothes off. It felt like he was being worshipped. A stray touch flicked his nipple, and another one squeezed him hard down there, hundreds of tiny tendrils caressing the length of his cock. He bucked up into it.

"Good, that's good, Credence."

A shiver ran through every part of the Obscurus, darkness spiking like static for a moment. Newt raised his hand—a hand forming from the darkness to meet him—and threaded his fingers with it, caressing it with his thumb.

"Yes, you're making me feeling so good. Please—"

The Obscurus tightened around him, and then it was lifting him up into the air, holding him steady and tight. Static danced at the end of his cock, a tendril teasing him there, and his breath hitched. The rest of his cock was encased in a pulsing heat, his balls slowly rolled between a curve of darkness. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, so responsive, so engulfing, that he could barely think, barely do anything except lie there and take it.

A curious tentacle felt down further, poking between his cheeks at his hole. He jolted at the touch, and inhaled sharply. The tentacles around his legs gripped tighter, pulling his legs up and apart. The tentacle down there caressed the hole, pressing gently but never penetrating, no matter how hard he tried to buck into the touch. He was held still, completely at Credence's mercy.

He turned his head, sucking the finger-like appendages cradling his head, wanting to somehow give the same pleasure to Credence that he was receiving. The mass spiked, and then waves of darkness were pumping into it, growing it from a thin finger into a thick throbbing solid thing that held his mouth so open his jaw ached, so deep he felt like he was swallowing it.

The tendrils down below were growing braver, pushing in just a little and pulling out again, each taking their own turn to press inside Newt. One tentacle pushed in a little further, plumping up and wriggling inside as it stretched him. When that one pulled out another took its place, pushing inside—a throbbing heaviness that pressed deep inside him, pulsing right where he needed it. The thicker tentacles thrust inside him while the thinner ones tried to push in, wriggling their way in and stretching him further.

Liquid was dripping continuously from cock now, a heat deep inside that was being worked into an inferno by the clever tentacles stroking every inch of his body. The darkness holding him seemed to be warmer, like real flesh. His balls drew up tight, he was so close, so—

He caught a glimpse of darkness exploding all around him, before he was tipping over the edge, head flung back, eyes squeezed shut, as he emptied himself into the warmth all around him. 

He slowly drifted back to earth. He felt solid ground underneath him now, and something heavy laid over him. He opened his eyes and then looked down at the very human, very naked form of Credence lying splayed across his chest. Credence stirred, and then moved his head, meeting Newt's eyes, his expression satisfied but guarded.

Newt exhaled, and let his head drop back down onto the ground. He smiled.

"Well done, Credence."


End file.
